Many fields of medical treatment and healthcare require monitoring of certain physiological parameters. Technological advancements in medicine led to the increased use of medical devices, e.g., meters and infusion pumps, to collect medical data, and of healthcare data management systems.
The sensitive nature of medical data requires security. Healthcare data management methods and systems traditionally developed for use in healthcare facilities and health management organizations are increasingly used by patients, care givers, and others. U.S. Pat. No. 7,103,578 and U.S. Published Application No. 2004/0172284 disclose two such methods and systems. Some healthcare data management systems are able to transfer data between them. Security must keep pace with broad use of healthcare data management systems of various configurations.